Wake Up Call
by DarkElements10
Summary: Music always has been, and always will be a part of the morning routine in the Knight household. Inspired by Father and Daughter "Girls Like You" video. Post-series Kendall/Riley.


**Wake Up Call**

**By: Riley**

**Summary-** Music always has been, and always will be a part of the morning routine in the Knight household. Inspired by Father and Daughter "Girls Like You" video. Post-series Kendall/Riley.

* * *

It wasn't different to wake up with the Knight household filled with music. With two musicians who's lives revolved around music it was inevitable to her a few notes in the shower, singing under their breath, getting the day going while making breakfast, or singing their children to sleep.

So it was a normal morning when Riley slowly woke up to the sound of her husband singing along to the water-proof speaker they had placed in their bathroom.

_Spent 24 hours  
I need more hours with you  
You spent the weekend  
Getting even, ooh ooh_

A smile came to her lips, closing her eyes to listen to her husband's crooning. Despite Big Time Rush ending and the boys going their separate ways years back, Kendall kept his love for music alive. He continued to sing around the house and made time to practice in their music room. Not even a rough game of hockey would have him miss it, though they both worried his joining the NHL would uproot their lives in far more devastating ways.

Riley felt a squirming against her chest and looked down to see her son, Keegan's eyes flutter, a grumpy expression on his face as he lay against her. His lips poke out into a pout, long black lashes fluttering before his eyes opened, eyebrows coming together, nose crinkling. Obviously he wasn't enjoying being woken up as she was. Riley reached out and gently stroked his blonde hair back from his forehead, taking in his warmth, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

That was the part of mornings she loved the most, where she didn't have to get up yet and could just cuddle with her children. Watched as they slept, wondered what it was they would grow into be. Wondered how to stop time to keep them in their childhood as long as possible, a wish she'd made once her own had been ripped away.

"Mummy," Keegan whined, reaching toward her neck.

"Okay, okay." Riley pulled back the covers and swung her legs to the floor. She grasped Keegan and lifted him up, allowing him to wrap his arms and legs around her, burying his tiny face into her neck. She turned, eyebrows rising when not seeing her daughter in the empty spot Kendall had previously occupied, mop of blonde hair habitually fanning over the pillows. A nightmare to detangle. "Let's go see where Sissy is."

Keegan lifted his head to glance at the bed, then lowered it back to his shoulder, clearly unbothered that he couldn't find his twin sister. Riley walked to the bathroom and pushed open the door. She opened her mouth to ask Kendall where Roxy was then stopped, a wide grin coming to her face, warmth filling her heart.

Roxy sat on the bathroom counter, wrapped in a towel so big that only her little face poked out from a hole. Kendall, towel draped around his waist, roughed the cotton over her hair, making her giggle with each pass, bright blue-green eyes shining up at her father, dimples carved into her cheeks.

He continued to sing all the while Roxy swayed back and forth to the beat of the song. He picked up his daughter, draping her against his hip. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to their mirrored reflections. Roxy snuggled against her father, nuzzling her cheek against his. He bounced and rocked back and forth to the music.

_We spent the late nights  
Making things right, between us  
But now it's all good baby  
Roll that Backwood baby  
And play me close  
_

Roxy giggled, her tiny feet kicking back and forth along with his movements. Her tiny lips moved back and forth, mouthing–at least _trying _to–along to the words of the song.

Riley gently slid Keegan down her side to the floor where he sat, yawning quietly, tugging at the bottom of his pajama shirt, and went back to the bedroom. She swiped her phone off the bedside table and switched it to record, bringing it up as she walked back into the bathroom.

Kendall looked up, noticing her in the mirror as she filmed her husband and daughter. A wide smile came to his lips, now singing to both his daughter and wife.

_'Cause girls like you  
Run around with guys like me  
'Til sundown, when I come through  
I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

_Girls like you  
Love fun, yeah me too  
What I want when I come through  
I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I need a girl like you, yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I need a girl like you, yeah yeah  
_

Riley finished recording and posted the video clip to her social media page, it growing likes and comments within seconds. Then she put her phone done and went to Kendall, reaching up to wrap an arm around his neck, dragging him down to her reach. She placed a noisy kiss on his cheek. "''Morning, Hockey-Head," she greeted.

Kendall, in turn, pressed a long kiss to her lips before tapping his forehead against hers. "Morning, Ruby." He shifted Roxy up his side, grabbing the knot on his towel to keep it from slipping, not that Riley would've protested. All the years of hockey was working for him, despite the consistent injuries and the days and weeks he spent away from home. It caused more than one argument that still hadn't been resolved. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's either that or one of the kids screaming to be let out of bed," she rubbed his neck. "I prefer this."

"I prefer another kind of scream–ow!" He laughed, backing away when Riley swatted him on the arm, giving him a disapproving glance along with a cry of "Kendall!". He grinned. "It's not like they know what I'm talking about."

Roxy leaned towards her parents' faces, eyes wide with mischief. "Daddy in trouble?" She asked.

"No, daddy's not in trouble." Kendall placed her on the floor next to Keegan, where she lifted the ends of the towel and rubbed it in his face, making him giggle and squirm away.

"Not yet, anyway," Riley added. Then she smiled sweetly at her husband. "Besides, if you woke me up, I'd kick your ass."


End file.
